Undercurrents
by Cinpii
Summary: [AU. 1xR. Non-yaoi.] Your basic boy meets girl, boy forced to live with girl, and the interesting events that occur because of that. Some language, violence, and lime. New chapter: What the boys say behind Heero's back.
1. Prologue: Silence

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Not me. Please don't sue.

AN: Inspiration and ideas for Undercurrents came from two other sources. Da! Da! Da! (a really cute anime about two kids and an alien baby) and a Christopher Pike novel I read maybe 10 years ago.

As most of you know, this is a reposting. The original was taken down due to its NC-17 status. Since then, I've taken the opportunity to revise everything. Updates are infrequent and sporadic; however, I hope you stick with it to the end.

Enjoy.

**Undercurrents **

By Cinpii

**Prologue: Silence**

The woods were eerily quiet. Small puffs of air escaped a pair of panting lips, turning into steam in the cold atmosphere. The silent figure looked down at the limp body sprawled upon the damp forest floor. The damn bitch was surprisingly strong when she found out that she was led here to die. At first she tried to escape, screaming for help.

Too bad no one else heard.

In her fear and haste to get away, all that noise made her easy to pinpoint. She fought desperately once she was caught, but lost her strength quickly as each strike drew more blood, the knife slashing unforgivingly across her body.

_How pointless. I was always stronger._

The killer could have ended it in seconds, but it felt good, having the prettiest, most popular girl in school so vulnerable. To feel her struggle, trying to buck her sudden antagonist off. To feel her try to free her hands from the unrelenting vice-like grip that was pinning her wrists above her head.

To hear her beg and whimper in pain, sobbing to be let go.

It all gave her assailant a heady sense of power, making the act more drawn out than originally planned. From this close, the killer could see her eyes widen in fear, betrayal, anguish. And finally close as hot tears streaked out of her eyes. Those lovely, beguiling eyes that made every guy in town fall for her. The eyes that made her look so innocent, when she was really just a slut.

Moments later the figure stood up. Toying with her was fun, but it was time to go. Cruel lips formed into a slow, satisfied grin, watching the blood run its path down the length of the blade, only to drip onto the forest floor. Her killer laughed and walked away. The wolves would get rid of the evidence by the time the cops came.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Not me. Please don't sue. =(

**Undercurrents**

By Cinpii

**Chapter One: Meeting**

(Two years later)  
  
Relena stood in front of the imposingly ancient two-story brick house. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, yet the sky was overcast and gray, giving what was most likely a perfectly nice house a fairly sinister and very daunting appearance. It was... intimidating. Scary. Here she was, miles away from all she knew.

Alone.

She didn't want to be here, but she had no choice. Fighting the urge to turn around and run, Relena quelled the raising tremors of panic and forced herself to walk up the steps to the porch.

After all, this was going to be her home for the next year.

Relena set her luggage on the wooden floor and took a deep, calming breath. The wind had slightly mussed up her long wheat colored hair and she nervously finger-combed the shiny strands, then proceeded by tugging her fitted jacket back into place over her slim feminine figure. Her pretty face formed into a worried frown as doubt popped into her mind for the umpteenth time.

_Just because your parents deserted you and forced you to live with complete strangers in Hicville is no reason to be afraid. Mom and Dad's friends are probably perfectly decent, God fearing folk who just happen to live in an isolated town miles away from the rest of civilization. Compared to LA, their worst crime is probably inbreeding.  _Relena chuckled at the thought.  
  
_Well, at least my heart isn't pounding so nervously anymore. _And with that, Relena pasted a bright smile on her face and rang the bell.  
  
Seconds later, the door open and Relena was face to chest with Heero Yuy.  
  
A very wet, very cut, very shirtless Heero Yuy.  
  
Relena's heart stopped beating. She felt nervous again, but for entirely different reasons this time.  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm Relena Darlian. Pleased to meet you."


	3. Chapter Two: Reluctance

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Not me. Please don't sue.

**Undercurrents**

By Cinpii

**Chapter Two: Reluctance**

(Flashback)

"Mom, Dad, don't go," Relena begged her parents from the backseat as they were driving to the airport. She leaned forward and placed her hands beseechingly on the shoulder rests of both seats. "I never even heard of Hicville - er, Windwood. I don't want to go."

"I heard that," Relena's father wryly replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Relena honey," her mother told her, turning around in her seat to face her only child, "It's not Hicville. Just because the town's population is under five thousand doesn't mean it's a village filled with hicks. Why don't you think of this as an adventure? You'll be in the country, away from all the pollution and chaos of city life. When you get back, you can tell all your friends about it."

"I like the hustle and bustle of LA. Why can't I just stay home? I won't know anyone. Besides, it's cold in Connecticut, I like California better."

"You'll make friends fast, Honey. Besides, Mason Yuy has a son about your age, he just turned 17. I think his name was Heero."

"Really?" Relena perked up at that small bit of comforting news. A guy her age. Hopefully, they'd become fast friends. Rolling the name around her tongue, she smiled. "Heero." It was a nice name.

But she still didn't want to go.

Especially to some place that was so small, mapmakers hardly bothered to even give the town recognition. Relena had spent 15 minutes trying to find Windwood, CT, and all she got in return was frustration and sore eyes. And she still didn't find the elusive little town.

"But why couldn't I go with you to Mars? Or stay in LA? Anywhere is better than a dinky little town in the middle of nowhere..." the petulant teen trailed off, muttering.

"Rellie dear," her father said, using her childhood endearment, "Now you know that it's illegal for a 16 year old to live by herself for a year. Even if it weren't, I wouldn't be able to rest easy knowing you'll be all alone. What if something happens to you? You'll be better off living with the Yuy's. Besides, you can't come with us to Mars. It's a very dangerous project and only the select few can go..."

_Blah, blah, blah,_ Relena thought. She heard it all before. Sometimes it really sucked having world-famous scientists as parents. And she was really starting to hate the Vice Foreign Minister for thinking up such a stupid idea like colonizing Mars. She hardly saw enough of her parents as it was, and now they were scooting her off to live with strangers in nowhere land.

Relena sighed. She didn't want to go without a fight, but it looked like she already lost. If only she was two years older. If only she had relatives. If only Mason Yuy, her parents' only non-scientist friend that wasn't going to Mars with them wasn't such a damn recluse. If only colonizing Mars wasn't her parents' dream child and such a once in a life time opportunity for them. If only...

"Argh, ok, ok, I give," Relena grumbled. It was too late anyway. LAX was already in sight. She'd be on the plane to Connecticut in an hour and then in the taxi for the three-hour drive that would take her to the Yuy's.

Leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes in defeat, she didn't see her parents' satisfied smiles or the thumbs up they exchanged.

"I hope Mason and his son like me," Relena whispered softly to herself.


	4. Chapter Three: Doubt

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Not me. Please don't sue.

**Undercurrents**

By Cinpii

**Chapter Three: Doubt**

Heero nodded in reply to Relena's greeting. "Come in," he said almost brusquely as he bent down and grabbed her heavy suitcases. He was clad in baggy faded blue jeans, his messy, wet mop of chocolate colored hair dripping onto the towel that was hanging around his muscular shoulders. It was obvious to Relena that he just stepped out of the shower when she rang the bell.

"Thank you," Relena replied. She tried not to stare at the muscles flexing on his back as she followed him inside. Or notice how lithe and lean his powerful body looked.

"You're Heero, Mason's son, right?" she asked brightly, trying to dispel the heavy quiet. She was beginning to get the feeling that Heero Yuy wasn't much of a talker. At least not if he could help it.

"Yes. Let me finish getting dressed and then I'll give you a tour of the house."

"Oh, sure thing," Relena readily agreed, the light fading from her eyes in response to his cold demeanor. She tilted her head to watch Heero swiftly climb the stairs, his long legs easily taking two steps at a time, and turn right, to what she presumed was the direction of his room.

Once he was out of sight, the pretty blonde heaved a despondent sigh. He didn't look very friendly. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to spend a year living in the same house with him.

Heero was in his room, shrugging on a knit navy cable sweater over his bare torso. _She's cute,_ he thought idly, thinking back to the way her jacket molded itself to her soft curves and how her ruffled, feminine skirt gave him a teasing view of her smooth calves. Her long hair glinted in the sun, softly framing her perfect face, and Heero was so stunned with the vision before him that he forgot to greet her properly.

_Baka. She must think you're a stoic with the amount of warmth you showed her. She just flew a couple thousand miles; everything's sure to be strange and foreign to her. Don't freak her out,_ he chided himself.

As she waited in the living room, Relena looked around and walked to the mantle above the fireplace. A tiny smile tugged at her lips. As a young girl, she loved campfires. Roasting marshmallows and hotdogs, exchanging scary stories. Sleepovers in her backyard brought back some good memories.

Relena whiled the time away by inspecting framed photographs of the Yuy family. The oldest picture was displayed in a heavy elaborate gilt frame, obviously the most cherished. In it, toddler Heero was encased in his mother's arms. Mason had his own arm slung around his wife. They looked happy.

Finished with the contents of the mantle, she stepped back to see what else she could look at. The room was notably masculine, but tastefully interiorized. Spacious, yet comfortable. _Very Zen,_ Relena mused, _but then again, the Yuys are Japanese._ There was a marked absence of feminine touches like candles, cute figurines, and potted plants. Relena surmised it was because Heero's mom passed away when he was little.

However, there was something that didn't fit in with the interior at all. Above the mantle, just slightly out of her reach, rested a large shiny shotgun. Relena was expecting a sheathed katana or some such, but firearms?

It made her uneasy. She wondered why they needed something like that, surely not for ornament's sake? What other unpleasant surprises would she find during her stay?

She was staring at the gun hard, morbid thoughts raping her mind. Relena didn't hear when Heero came back, and gave a start when he tapped her on the shoulder. Her heart jumped out of her chest and she didn't breathe for a good two seconds. "I didn't even hear you..." she wheezed after a large inhale of air. Air that stuck in her windpipe when she turned around to face him.

Turing around was a mistake. The blonde teen suddenly found herself pinned between the mantle and Heero's intimidating figure. In the small enclosure, his presence grew prodigious. Relena gulped. As if unseen forces were imposing their will upon her own, her chin rose so her eyes could meet his. Piercing Prussian blue orbs stared straight through her, and Relena felt as if he was staring into her very soul. She trembled slightly, feeling naked and vulnerable.

His hand rested on her shoulder, and she felt the skin underneath burn from his touch. He was saying something, but her heart was pounding too hard for her to hear anything else. All that Relena could register was the movement of his lips, the intensity of his eyes, and how _close_ he was towering over her. She swore she could feel the body heat radiating from him. The heady scent of his soap invaded her nose, and she couldn't draw herself away from his eyes. He was surely weaving a spell to keep her entranced; the pull of his gaze was too strong to fight. She felt feverish and edgy, but hypnotized into place.

Looking into his eyes, she could see herself in them, and it was such a foreign, intimate feeling that–

Then Relena blinked, and it was all over. The spell dissipated as if it never was. Heero continued talking, oblivious to the emotions of the shaken girl before him, although slight tremors continued to wrack her body. Her reaction to him was so violent; she wasn't sure how to control the flux of emotions washing over her system.

_Get a hold of yourself, girl,_ she fiercely admonished herself, but it was too late. She could already feel the heat rising up her cheeks. Ducking her head so he wouldn't notice and to avoid having to look into those intense blue eyes of his, she quickly stepped sideways and away from him, breaking the contact of his hand on her.

She careened her neck and pretended to be interested in the gun. "Does, does that thing still work?" Relena stuttered slightly, still flushed from his nearness. Through the layers of clothing, the hairs of her arm stood on end where they had inadvertently brushed his body.

Heero paused, slightly surprised at the abrupt change of topic. When he arrived, he noticed that she looked faint, yet when he inquired by placing his hand on her, she starting shaking so hard that it concerned him to no small degree. She seemed to be over it now, whatever it was, and the color had returned to her face.

Thinking better than to question his guest, girls never made much sense to him anyways, Heero answered her. "Yes. It's for the wolves. They hang around in the winter when the food is scarce. They're dangerous when they're hungry, but you'll be safe as long as you don't go outside alone or wander too far from the house."

Whatever she was expecting, it was not _that_. Relena's eyes widened. Dreading the answer to her next question, but having the morbid urge to know anyway, "Have they ever attacked people?" she whispered, because she didn't have it in her to say it any louder.

Heero didn't hesitate. "Yeah. A couple years back, a classmate of mine, Julie." Heero's dark bangs fell over his eyes as he looked down at his hands, clenching them. His voice was slightly on edge, as if he was angry about something. "There wasn't enough left of her to identify, it was that bad. The cops had to use her DNA."

He wanted to warn her to be careful when she was near the forest. People got lost in the forest. Some never came back. Bad things happened there, and it was only common sense to caution this newcomer. But Heero didn't want to scare her. She would high-tail it home, and he couldn't have that.

_Good one, Yuy, freak her out, that'll get her stay,_ Heero berated himself when he looked up and saw how Relena's eyes widened.

Relena felt a shiver run down her spine. Now she knew staying here was going to be a huge mistake.


	5. Chapter Four: En passant

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Not me. Please don't sue.

**Undercurrents**

By Cinpii

**Chapter Four: En passant**

Relena sighed as she flopped down into her new bed, closing her eyes and mentally going over her day so far. She knew she was going to have to get up sooner or later, it'd be rude to have Heero cook dinner all by himself, but she really needed a time out. The bomb Heero dropped on her when she inquired about his father's whereabouts was too much for her already stressed out psyche to bear.

"Unggh." Relena moaned. She couldn't believe her bad luck.

* * *

"So, umm, where's your dad?" Relena asked innocently as Heero was giving her the grand tour. "Does he work on Sundays?" 

Heero looked at her strangely. "Didn't you know?"

At Heero's unexpected reply, Relena looked up with a sense of foreboding. She was getting the feeling that there was even _more_ bad news coming.

"No, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned and slightly apprehensive.

"Grams slipped and fractured her hip. Dad flew to Japan just yesterday. He's taking care of her until she gets better."

She had to pause for a second for the awful revelation to sink in.

"I – I hope she gets better soon," Relena said belatedly, though with no small amount of feeling. She really, really wanted Grams to get better. If Mason was gone, than that meant…

"It's just you and me for now."

* * *

"Nggghhhh!" Relena moaned again, slapping her forehead with a hand. She rolled over and buried her face in the thick comforter, bunching fistfuls of it in her hands. She was alone with a stranger. Sure, she had expected that from the beginning, but there was always the comforting fact of having an adult around. Mason was to serve as a kind of buffer. Besides, Relena trusted adults. But a guy? 

She was going to live alone, un-chaperoned, for an undefined period of time. With. A. Guy.

Who knew what kind of pervert he was. Relena bit her lip, raising herself onto her elbows. All those surging teenage hormones… and Heero looked pretty strong, if he wanted to force her to do something…

Curse clumsy old people and their fragile bones. Who knew how long it'd take for his grandmother to get better? Relena frowned. Even if Heero was totally harmless, it'd just be… weird. And he was way too cute for her liking. It made an uncomfortable situation even more awkward. She did _not_ need an infatuation. It would make things ten times worse. She'd be so jumpy and self-conscious around Heero that she'd never relax. And just _knowing_ that his room was next to hers… oh boy. Relena blushed furiously. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Steamy images of a sweaty Heero ripping her clothes off and pushing her against a wall lambasted her mind. Like a sleazy romance novel, she would struggle against him, but that would only turn him on even more, and cause him to become more aggressive with his advances. She could see him gripping her arms, trapping them to her sides as he kissed her forcefully. She would whimper and tremble and beg to be let go, but he would be cruel and hard and drag her to a table where they would have hot, animalistic sex over and over until–

Relena hacked and wheezed, beet red from the naughty scene that traipsed through her consciousness.

She felt flustered, over heated, and thoroughly embarrassed. Those romance novels were going straight to the donation bin. Her imagination didn't need anymore fuel; Heero himself was enough to send her fantasies spinning out of control.

Cursing Heero's good looks and the effect it was having on her, Relena got up and stomped around her new room, unpacking her things with gusto.

_I'll just, I'll just think of him like a brother or something. Yeah! You don't salivate over your brother. That's totally disgusting._

Firmly resolved, Relena finished in record time. Everything in her closet was where she wanted them to be. Her sweaters and jeans were neatly sorted by color, as were all her other clothing, and they were all sectioned off into their specific categories, hanging neatly on their white plastic hangers or stacked on the upper shelf.

Turning around, Relena attacked the dresser, and then the desk that was placed in front of the window. She finished by placing a little picture frame by her container of writing instruments. Smiling, Relena brushed off her hands and proceeded to march downstairs to find Heero.

"Heero?" Relena inquired, ducking her head into the study before making her way into the dining room, which would lead her to the kitchen.

She could tell when she was on the stairs that he wasn't in the living room. The bright fluorescent lights were on in the kitchen, but Heero was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that he wasn't upstairs, Relena could only guess that he was outside, in the basement, or in the garage.

The entrance to the basement was under the stairs, and Relena didn't think Heero would be in there. The door to the garage was shut, so she assumed he wasn't in there either. Relena peeked out the kitchen door instead. All she saw were the faint outline of the looming trees.

The Yuy's backyard was literally a forest. It was barely 5:30 and it was already completely dark. She could hardly see through the dense foliage and numerous tree trunks. Life on the East Coast would take a little adjusting. In California, it didn't get dark until 7pm in September. It didn't help at all that the porch light didn't seem to be working. Relena opened the door and took a step outside.

"Heero?" she called aloud. Walking the length of the porch, she called again. She could barely see a figure walking towards her, so she didn't see the axe in the person's hands, either.


	6. Chapter Five: Pain

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Not me. Please don't sue.

**Undercurrents**

By Cinpii

**Chapter Five: Pain**

"Hey, Heero? Where are you? I was thinking about making some beef stew for dinner and WHOAAA– " Relena cried, her voice cutting off sharply. She tripped over something hard on her way down the porch steps. Instinctively, she shot out her hands and closed her eyes for the harsh impact with the ground.

She wasn't disappointed. Unforgiving in its magnitude, waves of pain washed over her, knocking her into a state of temporary shock. It wasn't until a moment later when her body roared in silent misery, the C fibers of her peripheral nerves firing off, diffusing her being with its unfortunate message. It didn't feel like she crashed onto the hard packed dirt, but more like solid rock. And it really, _really_ hurt.

Relena hissed through clenched teeth, a grimace marring her pretty features. Her entire body was throbbing. She contented herself to just lie there until the pain went away and her bearings decided to come back.

That was until she heard a faint moan from under her.

_Strange. That sound isn't coming from me,_ Relena thought a bit fuzzily.

And that's when it hit her that she didn't land on a rock, she landed on _Heero_.

She was sprawled over him, and for the life of her, she could _not_ move. It hurt, damnit. Sure, her nerves were doing fine relaying the message of pain to her brain, but apparently, it wasn't doing such a good job reciprocating. Her mind was screaming for her to get off, but her body remained defiant and unresponsive. Limbs aching too much to obey, Relena remained, her tender body draped gracelessly upon her unsuspecting host.

In a rare moment of clarity, the dazed teen became aware of just _how_ she was sprawled upon Heero. And because her body was registering each and every point of contact, her mind screamed louder, willing her body to movement. It was met with stubborn refusal, but she really wished otherwise, because she could _feel_ the solid strength of the prone body beneath hers. It was doing things to her. To certain areas of her. Areas she'd rather not think about.

If only she could get off him, then she wouldn't feel the rise of his chest against her crushed breasts and his heated breath tickling her sensitized ear and his impossibly hard jean clad thigh nestled between her soft bared ones and...

Wait a minute.

If she could feel his body, then he could feel _hers_ too.

Panic. Heart thumping furiously, adrenalin surged with a vengeance. Drawing upon newfound strength, she quickly relieved him of her weight, pushing up with her arms. She did not have enough energy to scramble off him, only enough to get on all fours.

Heero didn't know what happened. One minute he was approaching the garage by the side of the house, all intentions to return the axe. The next minute he heard Relena's voice. His eyes were adjusted to the dark but hers weren't, so she didn't see the obstruction at the steps of the porch. When he was about to shout out a warning, it was too late.

He was flat on his back and his head was reeling from the hard collision with the ground. Stars flashed from beneath his closed lids. It took a moment to breathe because all his air was knocked out. There was a sudden weight on him, and he was having the damnedest time getting his lungs to function. When his brain stopped ricocheting off the walls of his skull and started perceiving again, his dazed mind first registered pain. Not surprising, given the unceremonious crude shock to his system, but soon Heero sensed something else entirely. Unfamiliar softness was pressing against his body, and suddenly he didn't mind the pain.

Surprised, Heero was content to just lie there, enjoying the apple scented threads of silk that was softly tickling his nose and the firm, heated pressure that was making him one with the ground. Each inhale of breath drew an intoxicating, heady scent that his greedy olfactory receptors reveled in. Something warm and deliciously soft was pressing against his chest and stomach and making its presence known between his thighs and he wasn't minding one bit. All too soon, the _very_ pleasant weight was shifting, and Heero frowned in disappointment when it vanished.

"Oh, oh God," she blushed madly, heat licking her cheeks becomingly. "Heero, are you ok?" She inquired, fear and concern lacing the dulcet notes of her voice. When he didn't move, instant remorse washed over her features. "I'm sorry," she whispered, regret wrinkling her brow as she peered into his grimacing visage. Her body was hovering over his, one knee wedged between his legs, her palms on either side of his head for support. Her lengthy blonde hair fell in a curtain past her cheeks and laid in swirls around his face. With a gentle hand, she delicately brushed thick, dark bangs off his clammy forehead. The soft tickle of her breath brushed against Heero's parted lips. With the intimate position of their bodies, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Heero?"

It hurt, it hurt so much. Without Relena pressing against him, there was nothing distracting Heero from the pain. It coursed through his body with revived fervor and he winced, trying to bare it. His features were tight and his body tensed.

And then he felt it. His muscles relaxed when he felt it again. The pain receded magically. He felt her warm breath tease his mouth. Damn. That– felt good. Really good.

He opened his lids and Prussian blue orbs locked onto aquamarine. She had the most mesmerizing eyes. They were large and generously framed with thick, dark lashes. Her irises were the most marvelous shade of blue. The pupils were dilated because of the darkness, and Heero found himself captivated.

A tiny pink tongue darted out from those lusciously full parted lips and Heero's eyes focused on the innocently erotic act as she unconsciously moistened them.

He had the compelling urge to claim that mouth with his, to mold those soft lips with his own, to draw that pink tongue into his mouth and–

"Heero? Say something," she begged, her eyes wide with worry. The hand that had smoothed away his bangs gently slapped his cheek, and that brought Heero out of his semi-hormonal trance. Too bad his body had already reacted to the stimulus. He was suddenly uncomfortably hard down there. With every tiny moment, her knee subtly rubbed against his awakened state, which did not help matters in the least. She was unaware of how her proximity was making him react, how the scent of her hair and the tickle of her breath and the press of her thigh was driving Heero crazy.

He grit his teeth and shuttered his eyes, hoping Relena would mistake it as pain from the fall, and not pain from rampant sexual frustration. He damned himself for reacting to her, and was disconcerted that he reacted at all. But there was something about her that would not go away.

Before, when his father had told him that they would have the daughter of his old college roommate stay with them for a year, Heero had expressed surprise, but not concern. When his father had left for Japan, Heero had not paused to think about how awkward it might be to be living with a girl alone. He had only thought of it as his duty to show her around and look after her as a good host ought. His dad was counting on him after all, and Heero was mature and responsible. He had only briefly wondered if she would turn out to be like all the other girls he knew, and what a nuisance it would be if she was attracted to him.

It did not occur to him that the roles might be reversed, that he, Heero Yuy, would be attracted to _her_.

Not two hours she was here and he already wanted to pin her down and kiss her senseless. Not two hours she was here and he wanted to touch her and see her tremble for more. Not two hours she was here and Heero wanted to see what kind of sounds she would make if he –

"I'm fine," he replied, ruthlessly grinding his urges to dust. There was no trace of strain in his face or voice, nothing to betray the images that had seduced his mind not moments ago. The only strain was the material that was stretched tightly across his lower body, the denim of his jeans pressing unsettling against him. Heero could control his face and his voice, but not that. He hoped Relena was too occupied to notice.

A cool breeze tingled her bared thighs, and Relena flushed with embarrassment, realization of their compromising position making her red. She scooted off him and hastily yanked her wayward skirt back down in the process.

That scooting did things to him, and his groin clenched reflexively. He gasped around his next words.

"My fault," Heero croaked, trying to quell his racing pulse. Then maybe all the blood would stop flowing to his pants and feed some much needed oxygen to his brain.

"Hmm?"

"My fault," he said louder, sitting up and shaking his head, as if to clear it. It was working. Talking about mundane things kept his mind from thinking about how nice it felt having her body pressing against his own.

"I was chopping wood to use in the fireplace and dumped the logs on the steps. There was still some daylight left so I figured I could get that chore out of the way. If I knew you'd unpack so quickly, I wouldn't have been so careless. Sorry about that," Heero apologized with a half smile. He stood up and extended his hand to help her stand. She smiled her gratitude as she reached for his offering.

_His hand is so warm._

Relena flushed at the stray thought, and ducked her head down, pretending to be diligent about brushing herself off. Finished quickly, she looked up to note Heero's progress. What she saw made her giggle.

"What?" Heero asked, hands momentarily still from the act of dusting. Befuddled, he tipped his head to the side. _Why is she laughing?_

_He's so cute when he does that, _Relena thought, covering her mouth with a hand as she continued to be entertained by his appearance. Finally taking pity on him, she pointing to her own head. "You gotta leaf in your hair," Relena indicated, still giggling.

"Hmm?" Heero tried brushing it out, but to no avail. It seemed that the stubborn leaf wanted to stay.

"Here, let me help. It's right here," Relena said, smiling with mirth as she approached him. Heero was tall so she had to get on tiptoe to reach up. She placed one hand on his sleeve for stability while her other hand lightly brushed his thick hair, trying to fish out the offending leaf. He acquiesced by tilting his head down a bit, and their combination of movements placed their faces in sudden nearness. They were closer this time, and Heero could almost feel her lashes when she blinked. Their breaths intermingled intimately in an almost kiss before Relena, grinning, fished out the leaf and held it up in her hand, triumphant.

_Damn,_ Heero thought. _Just a little bit closer._

_Fuck Yuy, what are you thinking? You did NOT want to kiss that girl again,_ Heero's brain shouted to him. _Hell yeah, I did._ His libido replied.

_And that wasn't all I wanted to do._

His hands felt itchy. Heero shoved them into his pockets. These feelings Relena invoked in him were to be saved for future analysis.

Right now, they had dinner to make.


	7. Chapter Six: Revenge

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Not me. Please don't sue.

**AN:** I'm glad that I can share my work with you all. I only ask that you be patient and let me post at my own pace. Undercurrents will be finished in time, and believe me, I have a whooper as far as plot lines go. Think you can stay with me until the end?

Enjoy.

**Undercurrents**

By Cinpii

**Chapter Six: Revenge**

Laughter rang out of the Yuy household. If anyone were to stop by and peek through the back window, they'd be surprised to see Heero Yuy laughing his head off. The rich, warm baritones of his voice filled the room and graced the night air, surpassing the musical chirps of the crickets.

The object of his mirth was currently rapidly blinking her eyes, she didn't expect the bag to open with such force, and now her entire face was covered in a fine layer of flour. In sharp contrast to the mirth-riddled teen, Relena was very quiet. Extremely quiet.

Heero obviously had no sense of self-preservation, for he was still laughing.

Bright aquamarine eyes ceased their flutter, in favor of narrowing in irritation. A delicately arched eyebrow quirked in displeasure.

"Oh yeah? You think I look funny, huh?" Relena muttered, her voice low and dangerous. "Let's see how you like it when your face gets disfigured." Her hand reached out and grabbed the long metal object placed innocently on the counter. The weapon felt cold in her hand. Satisfyingly so.

The previously cheerful atmosphere vanished. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, his body's natural warning sign. It was a long time since he felt it. That slow, creeping sensation tingling every nerve ending along his spine.

Fear.

There was a sudden glimmer in her eye, and he didn't want to be there to find out what it meant. He could sense his coming demise. If he wasn't careful, things could get ugly.

He backed away cautiously; palms open to ward off her aggression. It was to no avail. Relena continued to advance with measured steps. Albeit she was now donning white eyebrows, she looked like a beautiful avenging angel to him. A beautiful angel about to reap her revenge.

The tool of retribution shined with a malicious glint under the fluorescent lighting.

Heero's lower back hit the counter. _Damn. Misjudged the distance. You're in for it now, Yuy_.

"Now, Relena, you don't wanna do that," he cajoled, trying to charm his way out of the incoming punishment her expressive eyes foretold.

"Oh yes," she breathed softly, "Yes I do." And with a wicked grin, she attacked.

With unwavering aim, she homed in on her prey. The weapon struck its intended target, foreign substance spattering into the air. Prussian blue eyes rounded, his body shocked into impassiveness. Coral tinted lips curved into a tight, malignant smile.

Dark lashes blinked in equal amounts of disbelief and consternation. She really did it. Relena had reached up with the can and sprayed whipped cream right onto Heero Yuy's nose.

She then proceeded to give him a creamy moustache and squiggly white brows to boot. She nodded, satisfied with the face paint. Thinking that earrings would look good on him, she made her way to his earlobes. However, her progress was halted when a strong grip encased her wrist.

He had complied, standing still while she dished out the penalty for laughing at her snafu, but enough was enough. She looked way too cute with that self-satisfied smirk for Heero to remain compliant. It was time to turn the tables.

"My turn," Heero grinned wolfishly, enjoying her expression of surprise. His free arm wrung its sneaky way around Relena's tiny waist, bringing her closer and serving the dual purpose of making sure she stayed to take her "punishment". His boyishly handsome face hovered over hers momentarily. He looked directly into wide, startled eyes before swooping down onto the unsuspecting girl and proceeding to kiss her breathless. What was first forceful, demanding lips soon softened, gently coaxing confounded lips to respond.

Shiny hair painted in the golden color of wheat dipped back under the persuasive seduction. Her eyes closed as she luxuriated in the sweet exhilaration of her first kiss. It felt wonderful, his mouth over hers. She could stay there forever, just letting him kiss her. And yet, with the insistent way his lips were moving, she couldn't help but sense it. Heero was trying to tell her something.

_Kiss me back_.

There was no hesitation. Instinct took over, shy inexperience fading in her eagerness to reciprocate. Relena rose on tiptoe, both arms reaching up to cross behind Heero's neck, and proceeded to kiss him back with as much fervor and passion as she felt. Emotions held in check due to wariness and uncertainty were unleashed, personified in the kiss they shared.

_Duo was right_; Heero mused, tightening his grip. _Kissing girls is certainly very, very interesting. _Who knew kissing would feel this good? If he knew what he was missing out on for seventeen years, he would have done this a lot sooner. But then again, maybe he was just waiting for the right girl to come along. Heero stopped pondering and just let himself go. What did it matter now? This felt right. His first kiss. With this girl, at this moment, in his kitchen. It felt right.

Lost in the moment, lost in Relena's responsiveness, Heero deepened the kiss. His arms embraced her more securely as the tip of his tongue parted her lips. He could almost taste her sweetness. One hand tangled in her honeyed tresses, reluctant to let the silky strands go.

Relena shifted, settling herself into him, the length of her body in full contact with his lanky frame. He indulged in the feel of her warm torso pressing against him, the soft swells of her breasts pillowing against his own chest. She opened her mouth to him, willing to let him bring the kiss to a more intimate level. Heero felt himself go hard, her body language sending him unmistakable signals. He trembled, trying to contain himself, trying not to read too much into it. And yet he deepened the kiss even more, crushing his mouth onto hers as he tasted her for the first time. The hand on the collar of his sweater tightened, a small whimper escaping. He fitted her body to his more tightly, one hand at the small of her back keeping her in place as his mouth ravaged her own. The kiss became harder, more intense, the young pair lost in each other.

The harsh, sudden blaring of the ringing phone startled the two teenagers apart. Blazing red crept up Relena's face. She ducked her head and feigned interest in the can she still held in her hand. Heero made his irritated way to the phone on the opposite wall.

"What?" he hissed, his breath still hard and fast from his recent actions. He wanted to get back to kissing, damnit.

"Whoa, Heero? This is Duo, buddy. Did I call at a bad time? You sound like you were just making out with a hot chick," Duo teased, laughing at his own joke. Heero with a girl was analogous to a snowball's chance in Hell. There was just no friggin' way.

Utter and complete silence.

Duo blinked and his mirth subsided. Heero was a person of few words, but even he would say something to negate that jibe. He was never one to stand for goading, even if it was in jest, which made Heero and Wufei so fun to pester. Duo was expecting a 'bakayarou' or something along those lines. Heero reverted to Japanese whenever he was irked, and calling Duo a dumbass in his native language was a pretty common retort. But Heero was quiet. The braided teen suddenly began to doubt his previous thoughts. He opened his mouth, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Yo, buddy? Don't tell me– you really have a girl over?"

More silence. Duo couldn't believe his ears. His poor, depraved, best friend, whose experience, not to mention interest with girls was practically nil, was suddenly 'entertaining'.

"You're shitting me," he stated.

The squealing of tires and general calamity of bodies jerking against seatbelts and something sloshing met Heero's ears through the receiver.

"It burns!"

"Watch it, Wu!"

"Yuy has a girl over?!"

And deep chuckling.

With the receiver clenched tightly in his fist, Heero contemplated banging his head against the wall. Those suspicious noises in the background. That distant humming. He should have known. Duo was in a car. Gathering from the other voices, so were the rest of the boys. Just his luck. If they were in a car, that meant Duo was using his cell phone. Since he was calling, odds were strongly in favor of them dropping in for a visit. And if they were on the way over, that meant his solitary time with Relena was effectively shortened.

He could have just imagined it. Fervently wishing it so, Heero pressed the phone harder against his ear. He was rudely disappointed.

"What's an onna doing at Yuy's place?"

_Yep, that's Wufei._ Heero sighed. Wufei called everyone by their last names. Besides, no one else used the word 'onna' quite like him.

Faintly, Quatre was telling Wufei not to swerve off the road like that. The scolding, coupled with the deep rumbling of Trowa's laughter, confirmed Heero's suspicions. They were in the car. All four of them.

The bastards.

Of all the stinking times, he grumbled to himself. Just when it was really getting good, Duo just had to call and kill the moment. Damn. He could still taste the creamy topping that coated his lips, along with the sweetness of Relena's mouth. It made concentrating on Duo's words difficult.

"Look," Duo continued, "I know your dad just left for Japan yesterday, so I wanted to call and see how you were holding up. Me 'n the guys are coming over, make it a guy's night, ya know? We've already rented the flicks and hit Jonie's for the food." Jonie's was a popular restaurant for teenagers and families alike. It was a small, cheerful place with bright lights, lively music, and good food.

"But since you're so busy and all," Duo drawled, sniggering secretly, "We can always go to Quatre's. I mean, he's got the biggest TV. And a buncha cute sisters to boot." Duo added, grinning lasciviously.

"You promised! Duo, don't you dare hit on my sisters!" Quatre exclaimed. The burning sensation of the spilt soup in his lap was momentarily forgotten as the blond turned around from the passenger seat to frown at his friend. Trowa could almost see the blue sparks shooting out of Quatre's eyes. He hid a smile. Quatre was the most affable of the group, but he was insanely protective of his sisters.

"Just kiddin', just kiddin'. Cool down, Q-man. You know I like to tease," Duo placated Quatre. Once satisfied that his friend's feathers were settled, he then resumed his conversation with Heero.

"So whadilit be, 'Ro? I can tell Wu to turn around right now," Duo continued.

Heero sighed again. Peering over his shoulder, he could see Relena briskly moving around, adding ingredients and stirring the batter for the chocolate cake they were making for dessert. She was trying to look normal, but her cheeks were still hot and he knew she was straining her ears trying to listen to his conversation.

The mood of the evening was already ruined. And if he told his friends to take a hike, who knew what they'd think he was up to. With a girl, no less. Anything Duo thought up would be far, far worse then anything that would actually take place. It'd be better to have them see that nothing was happening.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, come on over, you're probably almost here, anyway." Exasperated, he started wiping his face with the kitchen towel he had slung over a shoulder, managing to remove most of the whipped cream.

"Right you are, buddy. See ya soon!"

"Laters."

With a dull click, Heero despondently replaced the receiver back into its cradle. His hand was still on it as his shoulders slouched. Heero leaned forward and slumped his forehead against the cool yellow and white tiles. They were bright and cheerful, but they certainly did not inspire in Heero such a mood. Not now, anyway. He suddenly felt drained. If he had more energy, he would bang his head against the wall like he wanted to previously.

"Um, Heero? Is someone coming over?" Relena softly inquired, walking towards him, the mixing bowl against her stomach, still stirring with the wooden spoon.

"Yeah, my friends," Heero replied, enthusiasm oozing off him in waves.

"You don't seem particularly thrilled," she said wryly. "Why didn't you just tell them 'no'?"

Heero heaved another sigh. He didn't want to tell her, but he probably should, just in case. It'd be good to get her ready to meet his friends. Especially Duo and Wufei, the more outspoken ones in his group.

"If I told them to turn back, they'd think we were doing more than just kissing."

Relena's eyebrows shot up. "Oh," she responded lamely. The pretty blonde felt another blush come on. She tried covering it by turning around and putting the bowl on the counter. Heero approached her, and her eyes widened when she felt him turn her around to face him. One of his large, warm hands tilted up her chin and Relena felt herself drowning in his Prussian blues. His other hand gently traced her lips. It was a nice, tingly sensation.

_Is he going to kiss me again?_

A smile. Heero leaned down.

"You've got whipped cream on your face, " he whispered in her ear, tickling every hair and follicle around the sensitive shell with his husky, warm breath. She felt a shiver go down her spine, and the sensation was almost as delicious as kissing. But not quite.

"Let me clean it off."

And with that, Heero gently kissed a path across her flushed cheeks, pausing to lick the sweetness off her slightly parted lips. He then pressed his lips more firmly against her moist ones, the slickness letting Heero's lips slide more smoothly across her own.

Relena sighed in contentment. Heero could kiss her all day and she wouldn't mind one bit.

She almost whimpered when it stopped.

Slowly opening her eyes, she could feel Heero's hot gaze on her. They were saying something. Something she couldn't quite read, but desperately wanted to. A promise, perhaps. Would they continue this later? Just as she was getting lost in the endless blue, he stepped back and broke the spell.

The look on her face, knowing he put it there, gave Heero an extreme surge of satisfaction.

"You should go wash up before they arrive. Your face is still powdery," he smirked.

"Hmpf," Relena replied audaciously. With a cheeky smile, she grabbed his sweater to lower him down and flicked the tip of her pink tongue against the corner of his lips, licking off remnants of the sweet cream. "I'm not the only one," she murmured. And with that, she saucily sauntered her way out of the kitchen.

Heero remained in the room, slowly shaking his head and grinning. Damnit if she wasn't spunky as hell. Living with this girl was gonna prove very interesting.

Still smiling, he made his way to the bathroom to wash off incriminating evidence.


	8. Chapter Seven: Interim

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Not me. Please don't sue.

AN: Thank you all for your continued interest. It means a lot. I still get reviews for this fic, which is just incredible since I've neglected it for so long. Thank you, it boosts my morale and keeps the inspiration alive.

**Undercurrents**

By Cinpii

**Chapter Seven: Interim **

"Ridiculous. Yuy? With a girl? I don't believe you," Wufei stated, keeping his eyes on the road this time, much to Quatre's relief. Trowa was holding the fried chicken and Duo was holding side dishes, but he was holding the soup, and he did _not_ want it spilling again. It was scalding hot.

The pale blond winced as he shifted in his seat. His hands and thighs were throbbing painfully. Quatre looked down, trying to assess the damage in the dim interior of the vehicle. He was now officially wearing Jonie's delicious soup of the day and it _hurt_.

The surprising revelation that Heero had a guest of the female variety over at his house had shocked Wufei so much he almost ran them off the road. Heero didn't talk to girls. So the very idea of him kissing one was absolutely ludicrous. Much less making out with one. The ensuing harsh jerking of the wheel had loosened the flimsy plastic lid off the styrofoam soup container.

The soup container Quatre had held in his lap.

Trowa chuckled from his place in the backseat and handed Quatre a much-needed handful of napkins. In the near roadside accident, he had emerged unscathed, much to the consternation of his peers. Duo was nursing a bruise from his collision with the door's armrest and grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

Although Wufei bitched the most, poor Quatre had it the worse. The hot soup spilt all over his lap. He was lucky though, the soup of the day happened to be a thick corn chowder. It could have been chicken noodle, a watery stew that would have rendered more damage. Not to mention more pain.

The unfortunate blond winced again as he gently dabbed at his wounds with an offered napkin. The scalding liquid had poured over his hands onto the khaki dyed nap of his corduroy pants. If it weren't for his reflexes, it would have spilt dangerously close to an area of his anatomy he was quite partial to. Instead it merely seared his inner thighs.

"Well, the soup's gone to hell. I was looking forward to it, too." Duo sighed. Jonie's had the best corn chowder ever. Pity.

A slim golden eyebrow twitched in irritation. Reddened hands stilled their motions to clench an innocent napkin into a fist. "Thanks for the sympathy, Duo. I'll remember this."

"Hey, you don't have a bruise the size of a grapefruit on your throwing arm."

"No, I only have first degree burns on the insides of my legs!"

"Can you all just shut up? I'm trying to drive. And damnit Trowa, stop laughing."

The aforementioned passenger had the grace to feel ashamed. Slightly. He coughed into his fist to camouflage one last chuckle. He felt bad for Quatre, but it really was too funny. His friend was normally so mild mannered, it was rare for him to snap at others. Trowa turned his gaze outside to watch the trees whiz by. The car's dark interior hid the smile that tugged at his lips.

Duo sat in his own backseat corner and huffed to himself. He looked out his window as well as he rubbed his right arm and pouted. His friends were all so mean to him. Wufei gave him a bruise. Quatre spilled his favorite soup. Trowa got off scott free. Life wasn't fair.

A minute passed before Wufei broke the silence. "You don't think he really has a girl over, do you?"

Perking up at the tasty whiff gossip, Duo spoke next. "Believe it, Wu. Our little boy's all grown up."

Trowa blinked. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Duo could bounce back from a pouting session. He had apparently gotten over his injury now that the topic was concerning Heero and his supposed love life. If there was something Duo loved, it was gossiping.

"Who do you think she is?" Quatre wondered. "I don't recall Heero ever mentioning liking a girl lately." He dabbed a fresh napkin against his thigh and winced again at the tenderness.

"Whaddiya mean lately?" Duo exclaimed. "I've known Heero since we were five, and he's never liked anyone in a romantic sense," he stated authoritatively, leaning back and crossing his arms. He shifted again and rested his chin on a fist. Duo was never one to stay still. Even in the small confines of a car he was animated. "Oi, oi, and I thought the guy had no hormones."

"Compared to you, Maxwell, no," Wufei remarked. He so did enjoy one liner quips. Especially when they were aimed at the annoying braided idiot in the backseat.

"Ha, ha, Wu, you're just jealous. Sally doesn't find you as irresistible as everyone else and you're peeved."

Wufei scowled at Duo's remark. That jerk always did know what buttons to push. He supposed it was the unfortunate consequence from knowing each other for eleven years. Living in a small town like Windwood didn't help. He saw Duo's face every damn day. And leave it to Duo to say the name of that infuriating onna.

Sally Po. _Grr… _

The one and only girl he had his sights set on, but who never seemed to acknowledge his affections. He had been chasing her for two years now, yet for some unfathomable reason, the insufferable wench remained immune to his charms. Wufei's face darkened. Unconsciously, his hands tighten around the wheel.

So he didn't exactly make his affections known. Showing one's affections seemed so weak to him. The very idea repulsed him. For all her intelligence and perception, she remained completely clueless. It was incredibly annoying. She should have known that he liked her. It could not have been more obvious. Though he did not treat her with any particular amount of warmth, neither did he treat her with revulsion. Why was she so blind? It was truly vexing.

_If only she wasn't so stubborn and Wufei so proud, they would have already been together,_ Quatre thought. The pair was made for each other. Though Wufei denied it adamantly, Quatre was no fool. It was apparent to everyone in their little group that Wufei was soft on the student body president. One had to know Wufei extremely well to perceive it though. On all fronts, Wufei appeared unfazed in her presence and unbothered with his lack of progress.

Quatre knew better. But as he was also not doing very well in the romance department, he could not talk. The person he liked was just as ignorant as Sally, perhaps even more so. The blond heaved a little sigh and lamented his woes. Unlike Wufei, he was not stubborn or overly prideful. He just lacked the courage to make his affections known. He supposed it didn't matter, unrequited love was best kept secret. This he knew from experience. His crystal blue eyes gazed forlornly out the windowpane. Stout tree trunks enshrouded in darkness flashed by like a bittersweet memory.

"Shut up Maxwell, at least I got standards," Wufei fired back, drawing Quatre's mind from his musings.

"Hey. It was just one date. One." Duo emphasized his point by raising a finger. "Besides, it was a dare."

"Yeah, but did you have to kiss her?"

Trowa hid another amused smile. The shame of dating Dorothy Catalonia was something they would never let Duo live down.

"I was curious," Duo said defensively, crossing his arms again. "Besides, she's not too bad," he shrugged.

Gagging noises emanated from the driver's seat. Quatre looked at Wufei worriedly and clutched the handrail. Why did he always do this to himself? Riding in a car with Duo and Wufei, he wasn't going to live to see eighteen.

"How you walked away from the encounter disease-free amazes me still."

Duo, whose mouth was open to fire off a clever retort, forgot what he was going to say when a much-relieved Quatre pointed out that they just arrived. The prospect of meeting Heero's kissing buddy was too enticing to keep squabbling with Wufei. With a bag of food in one hand, he shot out of the vehicle before it stopped completely, his eagerness to sate his curiosity insuppressible.

Trowa got out at a more sedate pace and walked around the SUV to help Quatre. With his burn injuries, simple things like opening the door or getting down safely would be hard to do. The small blond smiled in gratitude. Trowa was thoughtful and kind in his own quiet way. Small gestures like this reminded the blond why he considered Trowa as his most treasured companion.

His smile died however when the cold air hit him, chilling the damp areas of his pants. Trowa frowned concernedly but said nothing as he closed the heavy door for Quatre. He walked slowly to keep pace with his friend, who was shuffling awkwardly towards the porch, wincing as each step chafed his tender thighs.

From his spot at the entryway, Duo waved excitedly and told them to hurry up. He rang the doorbell eagerly, anticipation pouring off him in tangible waves. Wufei rolled his eyes; Duo could be such a kid sometimes. The word patience was not in his vocabulary. The Asian boy rubbed his hands together to ward off the chilly weather. His breath created puffs of steam. It wasn't snow season yet, but it sure was getting there.

"Damnit Yuy, open the door," Wufei muttered. He shifted his weight and considered pounding on the thick oak barrier.

Duo snickered; perhaps Heero was too preoccupied to answer? Man oh man; he couldn't wait to see who the girl was. He was about to ring the bell a second time when they heard a voice call out and the locks being undone. Seconds later the door swung open and the boys got their first look at Relena Darlian.


End file.
